Try for The Secrets
by Kenraknom
Summary: No one knew the day that Sakura Haruno would snap, but she did. Confined to a psych ward for further evaluation; she is soon visited by Naruto and Sasuke. Taken back of her new personality, they realize they know nothing of her at all. In order for her to keep her precious secrets away from them; she must leave with the mended bonds broken once more.
1. Time

**Alrighty, my first story. Not sure, if it's okay not sure if it's awesome. It's probably a one shot at the most depending on the feedback. Well, read!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT NARUTO NOR DO I OWN THE WONDERFUL CHARACTERS.**

She silently took a breath and glared at the two men in her room. The two only stiffen and she gave a smirk; but quickly faded. One of them, a with loud blonde hair and deep blue eyes looked softly at her; even though she knew that those eyes were a gaze of pity. He was the one that spoke, but in a hush tone; not the way he usually talks silent, yet wary as well as calm.

"Sakura-chan, me and Sasuke-teme don't want to do this to you; but it's for your own good… your own sanity…" He practically pleaded this to her. Though he wasn't on his hands and knees; he was standing right next to Sasuke, who actually looked like he was worried for her. Yet, for the first time; she didn't care. She use to worship the man, call him Sasuke-kun, completely be in love with him; but the person she is now could care less of the dark-haired man. It wasn't just Sasuke that she felt this way of; she felt this way towards the entirety of Team 7, even down to the new members; she despised them. They were the ones who broke her. The ones who tore her at the seams and now they have come back. But, of course; they only came back because of those guilty thoughts. She wanted to yell at them, scream at them, tell them to go die and never come back. Yet, she just sat there in her chair with the strait-jacket on. Glaring holes into their souls and cursing them for a lifetime.

"Sakura…" She glanced at Sasuke, who uttered those words. Her angry features never changed nor was he expecting them to. He knew of the damaged he had done to Sakura. Though he never expected Sakura to be in a psych ward and never expecting her to end up hating Naruto or anyone, especially the way he had hated Itachi before. He was surprised once he and Naruto returned to the village, that she was the only not there; even Naruto was a bit taken back. We never assumed that she would change like this. We always assumed she would be the same. The same innocent, naïve, and helpless girl that had always given them a heartwarming smile; was now gone and he was sure that the old Sakura he knew would never come back.

"…we never knew you were like this…" he could hear the hesitation in his words, but he didn't care. He, no both him and Naruto wanted to know more of Sakura and her condition, and anything at this point would do.

She gave a smirk and tore her glare and replaced it with emotionless stare at the two. They returned her smirk with curious and shocked expressions, she was clearly amused even though she was tied up and sealed. She glanced at her window, which was covered with bars on the outside; she could also sense a chakra seal; meaning she couldn't escape. Though, she was glad that she could see the outside, it was the only reason she could stand being in the same room with her ex-friends. She didn't turn around to face them as she spoke, letting them hear her words.

"…That just shows how little you know of me…" When they heard her spoke, it wasn't anything like it they had heard earlier. It was soft, but it didn't hold malice or contempt. It was nothing at all like she spoke before with its usual cheerfulness, it was nothing. That's was the only proper way to describe it. It sounded hollow, with no emotion to clarify it and it sent shivers down their spines.

"What do you mean by that, Sakura-chan!? Of course, we know about you! We're teammates remember?!" He couldn't help but yell it out for her; he wanted her to go back to normal, back to the girl that he had loved.

She didn't turn her head towards them; she only continued in gazing at the window. It practically hurt Naruto inside, being neglected by her; he only glanced at his feet, feeling his confidence disappear. He took a peek at Sasuke out of the corner of his eye; Naruto could tell he was having difficulty like him. That's when he heard it, a sinister chuckle; it practically sent them on attack mode. Though, they remembered that it was coming from their pink haired teammate.

"Teammates?" She gave a heinous laugh that made Naruto and Sasuke give fear expressions. "Don't make me laugh! Kuku… I guess even now you can still make me laugh with that idiotic nature of yours, ne Naruto-kun?" She laughed again, tilting her head back and letting her hair fall on the chair she was on.

"Sakura-chan…"

"Sakura-chan… Sakura-chan…" She said mockingly, and then giving a look of disgust to Naruto. "Why don't you just… SHUT. UP." She still had the same expressionless face from before.

"What is your problem!? I'm fed up with it! Kakashi is practically blaming himself for you! Naruto is trying! Just what the fuck is wrong with you?! SAKURA!" Sasuke couldn't help himself; he was fed up at her behavior. He didn't want to admit it, but he was beginning to despise her. He knew that he should be calm around her, but she pushed his buttons. When he yelled this at her, she didn't flinch nor did her back down her gaze; no it did the opposite it made angrier and he could tell. The menacing aura around her was becoming stronger.

"Oh… Sasuke-kun…" He flinched at the mention of his name and also taking a step back alongside Naruto. "…like I said before, you only know so little… if only you knew the whole truth of me."

"What?" He and practically breathed this out as the aura was suffocating them. He glanced at Naruto, who was panicking; though he still held his ground.

"Trust me, when I say this… I will kill those who have made me weep… Kill those who have made me believe to be weak… Kill those who tried to crush me… tried to suffocate me… and tried to erase me…"

She gave a wicked grin and licked her lips, as she spoke again. "I will be what society has made me become…" They could only stare at her, with eyes full of horror, full of anxiety and filled with dread. They heard once again laugh, a hollow laugh that never once showed the joyful Sakura that they had both known.

"… Though…" She paused. "…maybe, I should kill you, the both of you…" She gave a smile that clearly showed her intentions; the evil radiating off of her warned them of the danger.

"If you think you're safe… you're wrong. Those seals that were placed on me have been broken through ages ago and this jacket…." She scoffed. "…Please."

"Sakura-chan… don't do this…"

"Sakura-chan… Sakura-chan… don't do this!" She laughed again, and then gave them a stoic expression. "…Look at this way, Naruto-kun… By killing you and Sasuke-kun…I'll feel better, so better that I might not even have to kill Kakashi."

"Sakura… if you do this, we won't hesitate…"

"Oh… I know… Because, if you do. You might die."

Sasuke only grips the handle of his blade, while Naruto brings out a kunai; Sakura only stares at them from her chair. She eyed them, trying to make them lung forward at her. Her strait jacket was already loose and inside her jacket she had her senbon needles. The two men stared at her, while she only gazed at them. That's when they saw it, the faint flash of pink move. They quickly pulled out there weapons, but it was to no avail. She was too fast, she was already right in front of them, her strait jacket was torn reveling her midsection and stomach. Her senbon needles were already thrown; and they hit their mark. They could feel themselves fall, feel themselves feel weak, but worst of feel themselves fail.

She heard them hit the ground. Though she wasn't smiling, she wasn't glad. She was torn. But, she knew she had too. They didn't know and it was her job to keep those secrets from them, she had always protected them. Making sure, they never truly knew the secrets; she knew they were going to be fine, since this was the Hokage's plan and the poison that was laced on the senbon needles would stimulate death and wear off. Everything to make sure they were safe. She glanced at them, she looked at their chest moving up and down then slowly their chests never rose again. She wanted to cry, she wanted to tell them she was pretending. She wanted to hug the both of them and never let go. It pained her. It ate away at her. Yet, she turned towards the window with the bars; and cracked it open with one of her punches. She didn't dare gaze at them only whispered the words that were constantly playing in her mind.

"Forgive me…"


	2. I Just Want to Run

**Author's Note: Alrighty, I made you wait long enough it seems... Since I got no reviews. I guess, I did pretty awesomely! Though that's just my optimistic side coming out. I re-read the other chapter I posted and I found a lot of missing words and grammar... etc. Let's just say I was lazy and I blame my brother... Yeah, that's it. Anyways, I'm glad so many people Faved/Followed. That made me keep going. So a round of applause to you guys. **

* * *

_**"You mad bro...?" -Inner Sakura**_

_"You mad bro...?" -Normal Sakura talking to Inner or thinking._

"You mad bro..?" -Normal Dialogue/slash present time.

_"You mad bro...?" -Past and so on..._

* * *

**So... Do not own Naruto nor it's lovely characters. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Two:**

**"I JUST WANT TO RUN" **

_She knocked silently, knowing full well that the man behind the door was busy. Since, she could hear the man murmur and remark on the piles of paperwork on his desk; she only sighed and let herself in. It was rude, but she knew he wouldn't have paid any attention._

_"SandaimeHokage-sama…" She bowed, knowing full well that she couldn't be seen, thanks to the mountain of paperwork that was hiding her. She was barely tall enough to reach his desk, but she knew this is why her enemies always underestimated her; right before she would take their life. She is considered to be youngest Anbu Black Op to ever enter; she had met another one just like her; his name being Itachi Uchiha. He was the one to assess if she was worthy of being an Anbu, all she could remember of him; was his cold gaze that held nothing but sadness. She knew what that look was, it was pity. She didn't care though; the only thing that mattered was that she passed._

_"Ah, Sakura-hime…"_

_She glanced up at the soft spoken voice that interrupted her thoughts. Her deep emerald eyes stared into soft greyish brown eyes, she only smiled at the mention of her nickname. But, she was happy; the Third Hokage was someone she always treated with respect and the only one that deserved it. She hardly cared for the ones that were her 'commanding officer' or her 'captain', the old man in front of her supported her and took her in, when she had no one._

_"So, is something wrong? You called me really late and Itachi told me it was urgent too." She almost pouted, he knew full well that her sleep was important to her; he only chuckled at her antics._

_"I need you to do me a favor… and speaking of Itachi, I need you to do another favor for him."_

_ "What? I know I owe you a lot, Jisan… But, Itachi? I don't owe him anything nor do I need him owing me something…"_

_She only stood there, glaring holes in the wall behind the Hokage; she knew full if she met his eyes they would only cause her to back down. He only sighed at her actions knowing full well that it was her pride doing these things, though it was amusing to see. He suppressed a smile and continued._

_"Sakura-chan… Itachi and I only want to place two children in your care…"_

_Her glare only softens, and her tensed body soon relaxed. She gave him a curious glance, letting him proceed without interruption__._

_"Your care meaning, protected."_

_"What do you mean? I'm a kid myself… how-"He held up a hand in order for her to stop._

_"Sakura-chan… you are a child and that's why this task can only be given to you…"_

_ "I don't understand, Jisan…"_

_He sighed again, pinching the bridge of his nose. He looked at her softly, and then spoke in the calmest voice he could muster._

_ "Sakura-chan… I will tell you everything you need to know. But, these children… protect them, care for them, show them light, and the most important thing of all… befriend them."_

_"Why… Why are you and Itachi-" She stopped when she saw the Third Hokage gave her a sad look. It wasn't pity; instead it was filled with worry and laced in hope._

_"Because, Sakura-chan… They'll need your support and Itachi and I won't be here forever to protect them… Danzo will try some funny stuff in the future and most likely my other friends have already been bewitched by him. I want only their safety and you… my dear."_

_He gave her a heartwarming smile, one that he was sure that she wouldn't refuse. She only calmly glanced at him; she was frightened of what he was talking about; but paid attention nonetheless._

_"You are the most trustworthy person, I and Itachi have ever met…"_

_She bit her lip, in an attempt not to cry. The Third saw this, but didn't bother in teasing his protégé this time._

_"You mean… I must give up everything for those two… everything…"_

_He gave her a sad look, but quickly replaced it with a smile, "Then, you'll just have to make those two… everything, no?"_

_His smile never faltered and she couldn't help but let her eyes widen in shock; but, quickly composed herself. She had to make them her everything? Will she be willing to do such a thing? She had no family. She was an orphan, a wanderer, and nothing; until the Third gave her this place as her home. Not to mention, the threat of Danzo and the other two elders. Can she go up against them? She pondered on these questions in her mind, nothing but doubt circulating through her mind._

_ The Hokage only stared at the young pink haired Anbu. It certainly surprised him that she was so deep in thought, that's when he heard the small yell. He glanced at her and met her eyes, and he felt it a fire burning within her. He cracked a small smile. He knew what her answer is already, he couldn't help but be proud and worried for the small pinkette._

_"Hokage Jisan!"_

_She can't be afraid._

_ "I…"_

_She must never let them be hurt._

_"Sakura…"_

_She will protect them._

_"Captain of Anbu Squad No. 3…"_

_She will make sure the secrets will never be revealed._

_ "Accept this mission…"_

_Because, it's too late to turn back now…_

* * *

_"Hokage Jisan… Itachi… I haven't failed. I'll make sure these secrets and the demons of their past never come out of the shadows. In order to that, I have to make sure those things die, even at the cost of my life!"_

**_"Outer. We got company… It seems that the old hag is making it seem realistic as possible."_**

_"I told her to send three squads… but does the woman listen? No! She sends twice as many!" _She glared at the shinobi behind her, letting her angry seethe within her and Inner wasn't helping her calm down either.

**_"C'mon… I already knew this was going to happen. That old hag practically loves theatrical performances… For instance, that whole charade of being psychotic… Only she would think of such a stupid thing…"_**

_"You forget… That I'm practically talking to myself, right?"_

**_"…"_**

_"…"_

**_"I'm shutting up right now… Just so you can escape. Be grateful."_**

She only sighed at Inner's response, shaking her head and focusing on trying to getaway. She knew she only had a five hour window, to use as an escape and put some distance. Though, it seemed that she underestimated her fellow Anbu; in speed.

"Damn, I guess I have to do that…"

She stopped and began throwing kunai strapped with paper bombs at random trees. She knew where they would be coming, she soon casted a Genjutsu to hide the bombs. She quickly set up a barrier that would lock them all inside, knowing full well they wouldn't be affected by the kunai. It was only a diversion, so the barrier can be set before they even notice.

She ran ahead, widening the gap that had shortening. She turned around when she heard the explosion, she could feel the wind from the blast push her; but she stood her ground. All she heard afterwards were screams and people calling for medics. She knew that what she did was gruesome, but she knew that they would live. She didn't use enough bombs for them to have any life threatening injuries. She noticed that the barrier was coming up and even more yelling was coming from the site. She glanced again at where her handiwork was, letting a tear escape. She quickly turned, not bothering in giving it a second glance.

"They are everything… are they not? Jisan…."


	3. Revelations

**Kenraknom: Hello, beautiful people. I'm weird... sue me. Okay, I decided to post it the new Chapter Three! Revelations! Woot. This chapter gives more insight on Sakura and what the freaking deal is going?! But, come on... It's real easy to follow. Anyways, I got me some three reviews! Thank you!**

**Doggidoggi123**

**Error-404-Penname-not-found**

**Xaphen (Guest)**

**You three people are awesome and I greatly admire your feedback! Though, I don't know about pairings, yet. Hm, so many good choices. Ah, This chapter is long. I honestly don't know how it happened, but it happened. Congrats people... You just an extra 500-700 words. Oh! Almost forgot to thank the ones who followed and faved! Thank you. Also, I blame my brother for anything wrong! His name is Vinyl/Ian. Hehe. **

* * *

_**"You mad bro...?" -Inner Sakura**_

_"You mad bro...?" -Normal Sakura talking to Inner or thinking._

"You mad bro..?" -Normal Dialogue/slash present time.

_"You mad bro...?" -Past and so on..._

* * *

**Um, I do not own Naruto nor it's lovely, yet complicated characters.**

**Chapter Three:**

**"Revelations"**

_"Sakura-hime…" She didn't bother in turning around, she knew who it was that called her and it wasn't the old man. She only sighed ignoring the person, who dared to call her by that name._

_"…Sakura-hime…" This time she grew more irritated, practically grinding her teeth; so she would spare the oblivious individual from pain she was eager to inflict._

_Though the individual behind her didn't know any better, he was oblivious when it came to someone like Sakura. He could never tell what she was thinking or what she was angry about, though he did know once that she practically burned down a shaved ice stand. Her reason when interrogated by Ibiki was that the sign lied to her, also implying that the Gekikara Habanero Shaved Ice_**(1)**_'s owner was supposed to give her a raspberry shaved ice, but they gave her one with pepper burning her tongue in the process. What does the pinkette do? She decides to burn the shop down. The only reason why he remembers that is because that was the only time he has ever seen THE Ibiki Morino laugh, especially wholeheartedly. But, the Hokage still punished Sakura in the end._

_"Itachi… what do you want?" He snapped away from his thoughts, he shivered when he heard the young girl's voice. He knew now that she was pissed _**(A/N: I know 'pissed' isn't a word supposedly… but hey! It fits! And I'm too lazy to use other meaningful verbs. Deal with it and that's all folks!)**_, but at what? He didn't know. He gave a heavy sigh and she narrowed her eyebrows and glared._

_"Sakura-hime, the Hokage and I need to speak to you about-" She cut him off with a sinister smile, one that he has seen countless times on the faces of elite criminals. The ones that never care for anyone, that commit murder and seem to love doing it. That smile practically urged him to activate his Sharingan, but he calmed himself before he came close to it. _

_"Itachi… There are so many things that piss me off… But, there's one thing on my list that makes me commit murder and that's when some poor dummy, calls me 'Sakura-hime'… So, let's stop with that or would you prefer to be in the hospital?" She gave him a threatening smile, one that emphasized her annoyance, her killing aura, and her benevolence. _

_He didn't wish to back down, but he knew that she had the power to back up her threats not to mention she had the Hokage on her side, though he was sure that the Sandaime Hokage wouldn't side with her; but he didn't want to risk it. _

_"Very well… Sakura-san…"_

_She glanced at him suspiciously, and then smiled, a real smile that had the threatening aura removed from it. He gave her a small smile in return, thinking to himself that she reminded him of his younger brother. _

_"Well then… Let's get to it…" _

_She turned around, knowing that without a word that Itachi would follow. When they arrived at the front of the Hokage's door; he raised his arm to knock, but she beat him by turning the knob and simply went in. He was a bit surprised, but quickly suppressed it. He knew there was a reason to her nickname of 'Sakura-hime'. He knew, no, everyone knew that she may have been an orphan, but, she was and still is spoiled rotten. Though she was considered this, she isn't afraid to get down to business or get her hands dirty. She could care less, actually. The only things you can tell all she loved/liked are Dango, Dumplings, Anmitsu_**(2)**_, and Umeboshi_**(3)**_. As well as anything that happens to be sweet food, nothing else; and thanks to the incident involving the shaved ice, she obviously despises spicy food. _

_He sighed, trying to brace himself for the conversation ahead; especially, with the Sandaime Hokage and Konoha's Cherry Blossom Assassin. Both of them being known for their stubborn attitude, but of course they weren't anything like the elders; which made his mood a bit better._

_"Ah… the young brats… Good evening, Itachi-kun." The Hokage only smiled and nodded towards him, Itachi did the same. "…and of course, Sakura-hime…" Itachi shivered when he heard the name that almost had gotten him killed seconds before the meeting. He was about to open his mouth and warn the Hokage; but he was interrupted when he heard a small giggle._

_"Hehe… How's it going, Jisan? You're getting old the more I look at ya…" Itachi let his eyes widened. He never thought Sakura as someone to be rude to the Hokage nor did he believe that she actually let him get away with him calling her 'Sakura-hime'. The Hokage only smiled, though Itachi could tell he was ticked. _

_"I may be growing old… but Sakura-hime… it seems you're getting shorter each day…" Again, the Hokage smiled and Itachi shifted his attention towards Sakura, she clearly was getting annoyed; not because of the vein popping out, but by the way she wore that strained smile. He never knew that the Sandaime Hokage and Sakura had a sort of familial relationship. To him, it looked like a grandfather talking down to his granddaughter or grandson. It made him smile inside; he knew that he could trust Sakura with Sasuke, his younger brother; probably for the same reason why, the Hokage can trust her with Naruto. It was because she was good natured, empathetic, and reliable. He knew that she would never betray those two, even the Hokage thought this as well._

_He sighed and shook his head, which made them take a glance at the young Uchiha. Even though, they were insulting each other, they still looked content. _

_"Forgive me, for interrupting Hokage-sama… but shouldn't we tell Sakura-san her mission?" He could feel Sakura's gaze on him, but she quickly turned towards the Hokage. He was putting his fingers together, and turning into a more serious expression._

_"You're right, Itachi-kun." Itachi only bowed and let the Hokage proceed. While Sakura, waited patiently, for the old man to begin. She fiddled with her sandals; she couldn't help herself of course. It was a child tendency of hers' something that can't be undone and it was only activated whenever she was nervous. Though, she rarely gets nervous and rarely shows fear. She's usually resigned like, Itachi; but it only depends on the people she's around. _

_"Sakura-hime… This mission is an S-Rank mission, of course you have already accepted. So, know me and Itachi must debrief you… Though, you must not tell anyone of this. No one. Got it?"_

_"Yes, Hokage-Jisan…" She bowed silently, lifting her head slowly to glance at the Hokage._

* * *

**(A/N: Okay this part is where Itachi and the Third tell Sakura everything... and boy, do I mean everything. You know from Naruto's past… his heritage, his parents, his birth, blah… etc. And of course, the Uchiha Conspiracy! Don't know if it's called like that, but hey! I'll use it that way. Anyway, it's all about Itachi being ordered to kill… blah… blah…etc. You guys know both stories, so yeah. If you don't… well tough cheese and crackers. Again, too much to write… and too little time, hopefully you're enjoying yourselves. See ya at the bottom, I suppose.)**

* * *

_When he finished he stared at Sakura, who was only staring at the floor and her arms placed at her side. He could see her hands in a grip and shaking, but he didn't know whether because she was sad or angry. Though, he was tempted enough to ask; he stole a look towards Itachi, who was only gazing at the window; the Third Hokage could tell that the young man was staring at his home. Itachi, himself had a gaze of determination but it was mix with fear and sadness. The Third Hokage hated himself, to place such a burden on the young Itachi and now a mere child. He knew he shouldn't, but he did it anyway; he wanted to make sure that she had no doubt._

_"Sakura-chan… Now that you know this, do you still wish to proceed?" He said it so softly that Sakura could barely hear him, though she could hear Itachi shifting from behind her. She wouldn't blame him though; this was an uncomfortable topic, not to mention he was the one that was going to do the dirty deed. Yet, she was the one that is supposed to keep it a secret, especially from his younger brother._

_"Sakura-hime…" She looked up staring at grayish-brown eyes; he had a soft gaze that seemed to understand what she was going through. Of course, he did know. He had to keep Naruto's heritage a secret, that way no one could hurt him. Though, in this way he would never know his birthright, never know how much his parents truly loved him and how they died trying to protect him. It made her cry for them, for the tragic younger brother of Itachi and the young Jinchuriki. _

_She couldn't control the sob that she let out, one that surprised the Hokage and Itachi. Finally, she let the tears fall. She cried. She yelled. She practically screamed "Why?" She didn't ask or cry for herself, she asked and cried because they would never know. They would never get to ask why? They would never get to cry for what they lost. They will only know lies and never the real truth. Why? Because, it's to keep them safe._

_"Well?" He was a bit taken back; he had never seen Sakura cry before. Though he had a feeling he knew why. "Do you still wish to continue?"_

_She only sniffed and bit her lip; she could tell that both Itachi and the old man's eyes were on her. They were waiting. Though, she was scared. Scared, of the two boys finding out one day of their pasts, yet she knew she was the one who could do it. Keep them from finding out, letting them lead possible normal lives and giving them a friend when they need it. She smiled at the last thought. Yes, she can make them her friends. A friend, someone that is there and she in return will be a friend to them. Yes. That was her answer._

_"Jisan…" She spoke softly towards the Hokage; it snapped Itachi out of his trance. He only glanced at the situation and he focused more on Sakura, his eyes never moving away._

_"I will not hesitate… I still wish to continue the mission."_

_"Sakura-hime..." The Hokage only blinked, but soon chuckled. "I knew you would…"_

_She rubbed her eyes dry and suppressed the urge to roll her eyes, "Sure…"_

_"Sakura-san…" She turned her gaze towards Itachi, who was smiling. "Thank you…"_

_She gave him a smile, but was then turned to a look of disgust; but he knew it wasn't real._

_"Gross, not you too! I expected this from Jisan! But, Itachi?... Ew."_

_"Alright, Sakura-hime…" The Hokage soon interrupted, giving a look towards Itachi and Sakura, who were both smiling at each other, though soon turned to face him. "Your true mission is to make sure that Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki never find out the things we have told you here today… Keep them safe; keep them away from harm, and most of all… Don't get caught. You will be posing as an academy student, until they graduate… you will also, be placed in the same team as them. Make sure that no one suspects you… and I mean no one. Understand?"_

_"Hai! Sandaime Hokage-sama. Itachi." She bowed towards them, and then slowly gazed up at them. Itachi will become the hero disguised as the villain and the Hokage must deceive Naruto. She felt miserable, but it made her proud; though she would be the only one to know what these two men before her will do or have done. She will never stop supporting them. After all, they need it._

_"Very well, get ready and good luck…Sakura-hime." He gave her another gentle smile; she glanced at Itachi, who had a small smile plastered on his face. It looked unusual on him; but she could feel warm. _

_ "Hm, I don't think I need luck… Jisan… Cause, I tend to be a very lucky person, ne?" She silently left, leaving the two men that made her smile. The Old Man Hokage, that reminded her of a grandfather and the prideful Weasel Uchiha, that reminded her of an older brother. She was grateful to them, because now… she'll have friends. Now, she won't be alone… and she'll make sure that they'll always be safe and never know._

* * *

_"Damn it…"_

**_"Just what the hell did you do to us now?"_**

_"Well, let's see… I made us fugitives, then…I tracked down Akatsuki, because come on; you were no help. They coincidentally found us, which led us to fight them; which we almost won! But, no… You just couldn't help taking over! Yet, we were able to meet Itachi; but soon sucked because he used his Sharingan on us, the bastard. Then, finally injured us… because, he wanted it to look 'real'; but I honestly think he enjoyed it. Finally, the Akatsuki left and we were left for dead."_

**_"Excuse me! I thought you needed help! And that damn Uchiha, it's probably payback… since we always messed with him and all. Oh! And if he thinks we're going to take crap, like that! He's got another thing coming!"_**

Sakura only sighed, waiting the day whenever Inner would calm down, but of course that will never happen. Though, she had a point. If Itachi thought she was going to crap like that and not do anything about it… he's got another thing coming. But, first… she had to heal herself and fast; because she knew. That Sasuke and Naruto will be waking up from the sleeping beauty drug. She had to move and fast. So, she didn't have to explain and she knew where she had to go.

* * *

**(1) ****Gekikara Habanero Shaved Ice**

** - This is a real place in Japan. Don't know much about it, but I decided to incorporate it. **

**(2) Anmitsu**

** - I looked up some stuff about Sakura-chan and apparently this is her favorite food. **

**(3) Umeboshi**

** - Again, another one of Sakura's favorite food. I was originally going to put Dango, but... I don't know.**

**Kenraknom: I forgot to mention my motivation for keeping on, I mean... yes, you guys are part of it! But, The Pretty Reckless (A band) helped through some emotional writer's block. Yeah, that bad. Anyway... R&R! Again... I blame my brother on mistakes! I'll tell you why someday. Hehe.**


End file.
